


[Cover] It's in His Kiss

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Fanfic Cover Art [6]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for Corvidology′s fanfic “It's in His Kiss”.
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Series: Fanfic Cover Art [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Cover] It's in His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvidology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's in his Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174726) by [Corvidology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology). 



> Done for Corvidology for the #8 Challenge of Snowflake 2021. :D


End file.
